Future of the clans
by Bouldershard
Summary: a new prophecy was sent out to the clans (Sharpclan, Dewclan, and Birchclan). one cat's destiny is to create a new clan only of his bloodline far away from the other clans. what will he need to do to create his own clan and fulfill the prophecy he bears? (yes another lemon story, but more exciting is guess)


"Oh, oh, yes right there!" A she-cat moaned outside of sharpclan's camp. Flamekit's ears perked as he heard his mothers voice yowl into the distance. He peeked out of the nursery. No cat was awake. He sneeked off following his mother's voice. "go slower! Ooooh yes oh yes oooh yeah right the-MMM!" His eyes widened as a big tom mounted his mother, yet flamekit didn't know what the tom was doing to his mother, not yet that is. "Oh Quickstar! Fill me up with your nice thick memb-mmm" White liquid squirted everywhere, some even landing on flamekit's nose. Moments passed and flamekit layed his head on his paws, watching his mother. "Quickstar, you were amazing but we both must get back to camp before my mate and yours wake up. Darkleaf doesn't like any secrets, and he might suspect it if we both come back to camp together. "She purred laying her head on his shoulder. Flamekit couldn't believe his mother liked Quickstar, their leader! "You know, you were my third tom I have done. Oh it feels amazing now I see why YOU have done it with so many she cats. I should-" She was cut off as she heard Quickstar purr. She looked down and saw his gigantic member erected and lubricate bouncing up and down." "You're still in the mood eh?" Morningpelt licked her lips as Quickstar came. Some shot straight into her face. "Next time," She growled sedictivly, tickling his balls with her tail. As she turned toward camp she noticed flamekit under the bushes. "Flamekit! What are you doing out of camp!" She shrieked "Mommy, what was he doing to you?" Morningpelt purred "Sweety you are too young to know." "Please?" Flamekit looked up at her with his deep amber eyes. "Oh all right. Quickstar, would you like to give his a small lesson?" "Of course, but we need a she kit. Wait here." Hours seemed to pass before he came back. "Stole this kit from dewclan, pretty easy since they think they're so protected by their river." "Oh quickstar, you amaze me." she purred. "Alright flamekit, let show you the basics. You have a member and I have a core. Your member goes into the core of any she-cat, sometimes a tail hole. but in order for you to put it in a core, you must be aroused. In other words, horny. Now let me look at that member of yours." She purred, seeing as flamekit had the member of darkleaf (biggest in the clan). "Now relax." "Okay.." Flamekit obeyed still slightly confused. He shivered with pleasure as his mother licked his soft member, which didn't yet have barbs. Slowly his member went out of it's sheath, a pretty big size for a kit. "Oh my flamekit.." Morningpelt marveled at his member. "Now a core can be called a pussy and a member can be called either dick or cock." "Let me go!" The she kit squealed under the paws of quickstar. "Shut it! Soon you will enjoy this. If you don't we will send you back to your clan, if not you stay with us, deal?" Quickstar growled and the terrified she kit nodded her head. "What is you name?" Quickstar asked "I'm Pebblekit.." The kit choked out. "Okay now flamekit, "Quickstar turned to flamekit "put your dick in her pussy. Grab her scruff like this," Quickstar showed flamekit how to mate by using morningpelt as his example. soon they just started mating all over again. Meanwhile flamekit was barely entering into pebblekit. "Ow! it hurts stop!" Flamekit felt pleasure and so he didn't stop. He just went faster and eventually she enjoyed it as well. "Oh...this feels good!" He purred as his member pulsed inside of her. He rocked pebblekit's body until they both collapsed on each other. His member retreated back into it's sheath, red from his first time. "You enjoyed it pebblekit, and because of that you will stay in sharpclan." They all padded towards camp, flamekit still dizzy.

Next moon

"Flamepaw, Pebblepaw, Leafpaw, Pinepaw!" The camp cheered. Flamepaw had become an apperentice finally. Morningpelt was expecting kits, and everyone thought they were darkleaf's kits even darkleaf himself. Flamepaw got the most seductive cat in the clan called deerfoot. She was a beautiful black and grey mottled she-cat. pebblepaw and leafpaw shared mentors and pinepaw had quickstar as a mentor. "Well flamepaw, since you are quite a handsome tom, you deserve a special type of training, follow." She purred. Deerfoot had done at least 4 of the 7 toms in sharpclan. Including apperentices who were now warriors. Flamepaw had only done it with pebblepaw. But pebblepaw didn't really care. "Now all you do, is watch." Deerfoot sat on her haunches and lowered a paw to her core. "N-nice pussy..." Flamepaw said slowly "Oh, calm down tiger," she purred as she saw his member half way erected "Great cock..." she gasped out as she started rubbing her wet core. she purred loudly rubbing it faster and faster. Flamepaw's dick twitched and dripped pre-cum, it was now fully erected. "Don't keep waiting!" He leapt for her but deerfoot pinned him down and tied with nearby thistles. "We're doing this my way!" she growled. She licked flamepaw's dick from balls to tip. he purred and trying to aim his dick to her face for more. He growled once she stopped. Deerfoot sat back down again making sure he could see her and rubbed her core right infront of him making him even more desperate than ever. "I need your pussy on my dick...oooh give me you nice tight pussy I need it. My cock is begging for it..." he gasped when his member became harder and a bit longer too. In desperate need of a core he humped the air trying to please his dick. it only bounced up and down. seeing as that made deerfoot hard, he wiggled it from side to side, making his balls bounce as well. Finally deerfoot cut the thistles and jacked him off. she did it so quickly the sound of his dick being jacked off echoed through the trees. "Fill my pussy love..." She moaned and got onto a hunter's he got on and rocked her body hard. She came first then he did. As he came he held his dick in her pussy letting it relax inside. Suddenly a kittypet pounced on Flamepaw, "Nice cock..show me what you've got." Deerfoot panted heavily across form them. "No way kittypet!" He growled and slashed her ear. She hissed and pounced on him, he was amazed by the strength she had. "Then I will force you to!" she held him firmly down as she rubbed her core on his balls making it unsheathe once more. Soon his was fully erected and she aligned her core with his dick. He struggled less under her paws, now filled with lust. As she got ready to bounce he slipped free. He ran as fast as he could leaving his mentor behing but suddenly he got stuck in brambles.


End file.
